1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biosensor, and more particularly, to a biosensor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Biosensors are expected for measurements in biological features such as corpuscles, proteins, carbohydrates, antibodies or metal ions. Biosensors are advantageous for their high specificity, high sensitivity and high selectivity, and are applicable in the fields of medicine, biological technology, food, agriculture and environment monitoring.
FIG. 1 shows a prior sensor device 1, in which a sensing wire 11 is used to detect the target biomolecules. However, due to manufacturing tolerances, such as non-uniformity of etching, non-uniformity of coating or non-uniformity of doping, there may be some defects 12 existing in the sensor device 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the defects 12 also exist in a part of the sensing wire 11, which will cause measurement inaccuracy in sensing for the sensor device 1.
FIG. 2 shows another prior sensor device 2, in which a plurality of sensing wires 21 are used to detect the target biomolecules, and thus some of the sensing wires 21 can be kept away from the defects 12. However, in order to receive the sensing signals generated by the sensing wires, a multiplexer 22 is required for selecting the sensing signals to be outputted. The multiplexer 22 and its wiring will increase the complexity and the cost for manufacturing the sensor device 2.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved biosensor device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.